Timeskip
How a Time Skip Works A Time Skip (TS) is when the admin team decides to skip forward (usually two years) and hand out Jutsu, Perks, Ranks, and Custom Items (Provided you have minerals and/or the icons) of all players who attend the Time Skip. The skip forward in time ages everyone, whether or not you are awarded the Time Skip bonus. #The Time Skip will be announced plenty beforehand, usually just look out for announcements, alerts, or the general chatter on any OOC channel. #With this Time Skip being a well known thing, this gives you plenty of time to write up your Time Skip Wish list! See the below section for more information on that, just know that you need to bring one in a scroll. #When the OOC date of the Time Skip arrives, log on and send a GM help saying that "I need a teleport to the Time Skip Mall". The Time Skip Mall being a special place where you wait around for everything to happen. #Wait! There are a lot of people on during a Time Skip, so the admin team has all hands on deck! They're going to get to you, just wait patiently for them to teleport you. If a reasonable amount of time passes (Say a half hour to an hour), ask for another summon. But please don't spam them, they're dealing with a lot of people and stress. #Once you arrive at the Time Skip Mall, you're going to see a lot of people and a lot of lines. Look for the line related to your specific village or allegiance. (Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Criminal/Rogue, Samurai/Priest. #*Note: If there aren't any lines for your organization right now, wait for one to be made by the admins. Or for a general line to form. #With your Time Skip Wish List in hand, wait around in your respective line and be sure to move on up until you reach the admin. #Once you move up to the admin, hand over your Wish List Scroll and wait. They'll go through your rank, perks, jutsus, and handle everything. #*They may not give custom icons during this time. That will most likely be a seperate line at a later point. #Once the admin is done, they will say something along the lines of "You're good, next." At that point, quickly head out of the line and clear the room. #Hang around the Time Skip Mall until the Time Skip is all said and done. It should last for a few days, usually a weekend. Starting on a Friday and running until Sunday to give plenty of time to people to get involved in the Time Skip. #Once the Time Skip is over, the admins will start teleporting people out. GM help if you need one, and head on back to your village. #Enjoy the new gifts and the RP! Time Skip Wish List This will be everything that you'll need to put onto your wish list in order to make it as easy and simple for everyone as possible, ensuring a happy admin. And a happy admin means a better Time Skip for everyone, including you! Rank *List the desired changes you would like to your rank in a bulleted format. *E.G: Chuunin © Perks *List the desired perks you would like to receive in a bulleted format. *E.G: Very Fast (T2) Jutsu *List the desired jutsu you would like to receive in a bulleted format. *E.G: Kage Bunshin (B) Important Notes *Be friendly and patient! The admins are under a lot of stress at this point and are having to deal with a lot of people. Don't try and rush through, take your time. The nicer you are, the happier everyone is! *Bad behavior is punished. Don't spam any jutsu, perks, or ranks once you receive them. The admins can and will take them away. *If you have questions for anything, start off by asking people around you. More often than not, they'll know just what you're looking for! *Don't expect a giant shoot up in ability. It's not everyday that a person gets awarded a T4 perk without the prior T3 perk. Also, you're not likely to go from Genin (D) to Vet Chuunin (B-). *If you don't get awarded everything on your Time skip, that's okay! You just received a bunch of free goodies that would have taken weeks or months in real life time to get otherwise. *If you feel like you received an unjust Time Skip, be calm, wait for a low flow of people, and speak calmly and civily to an admin who will help you with that. GM help may likely be used. You'll only make it worse for yourself if you're angry. *Time Skip rewards are based on the amount of activity of you and your character while in game. The more active and involved in the community, the better the rewards!